Raised by Dragons
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: A dragoness and her boy that have been Galbatorix's prisoner for their whole lives have finally escaped. They go to the Varden camp and soon meet Eragon and Saphira. Unfortunately for Eragon, this dragon is a little over protective of her boy. R and Revie
1. Newcomers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the book Eragon or Eldest.

_Hold on Cyril, we're almost down!_

_Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold off the bleeding Aurora! _

The female dragon looked back at the injured teen on her back and picked up speed as they plummeted towards the ground. She saw lights below and changed course to land near them. The blue dragoness wasn't able to pull up in time and roared as she slammed into the ground near the tents that made up the Varden camp. The loud noise awoke several men and they rushed to awake their general.

"General Shadeslayer, we need help!" One of the soldiers cried. "Some sort of creature has crash landed just south of here."

Eragon sat up quickly and woke his dragon with his mind. He rushed off and awoke Arya then ran south to see what had caused the commotion. To his greatest surprise he saw a large blue dragon about the size of Saphira lying down on the hard earth in front of him. He could tell it was injured and called for healers soon after seeing it. The teen ran around to the other side of the dragon to find a boy who looked to be in his middle teens crouched down and holding his arm.

_Saphira I need you to carry him back to the tents. He requires medical attention. _

_Yes little one. _His dragon responded as she picked up the boy gently and flew back over the tents.

The next morning

Aurora awoke early the next morning to find Saphira standing over her. She rolled over and bared her teeth. She growled and crouched very low to the ground.

_I won't hurt you, my name is- _

_Where is he!_

_Who?_

_Cyril!_

_The boy that was with you, he's over in that tent over there. _Saphira said as she pointed her snout towards one of the nearby tents. Aurora turned and ran towards the tent Saphira had pointed at. She burst through the tent opening and saw Cyril sitting on a bed with Eragon and Arya watching him. Aurora roared and charged at the two. Eragon and Arya were barely able to avoid her as she lunged at them.

_Cyril!_

_Aurora!_

_What have they done to you? _

_Nothing, they just kept asking me questions and trying to get me to drink something. I didn't answer or drink it._

_Good boy._

Arya walked over to the dragon and rested a hand on her. Aurora lurched away and stood protectively in front of Cyril. She growled and grabbed Cyril in one of her claws. She turned and prepared to launch into the sky but Arya hit her with a spell first. Aurora fell limp and soon after, into a deep sleep.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Arya said as he approached the dragon.

"Aye." Eragon replied as he looked down on the sleeping dragon.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I know this chapter was short but further chapters will be longer. I need reviews if you wish me to continue. If I don't get reviews, I'll leave it at this and won't update. Tell me what you think!


	2. Cyril and Aurora

I don't own anything.

Aurora awoke to find herself chained down the next morning. She looked around and attempted to stand but was held down too tightly. Aurora soon spotted Cyril lying down in a bed near her and whined to try to get his attention.

_Cyril wake up!_

Aurora fell silent when she heard voices approaching and the tent flap opened. She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep. Eragon and Arya walked in through the flap and strode over to Cyril. An odd expression crossed Eragon's face as he lifted Cyril's arm and inspected it.

"Arya, this doesn't make any since." Eragon began.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"He doesn't have the shinning palm."

"Then why is he with Aurora?"

"I'm not sure."

They stopped talking when Cyril began to stir. He sat up and looked around for Aurora.

_Aurora?_

_I'm here little one._

"Cyril, we need to talk." Arya began. "Where did you come from and why are you traveling with a dragon?"

Cyril didn't respond but looked over at Aurora as if he were wondering what to do next.

"We must know Cyril." Arya continued. "You won't be harmed."

Cyril didn't answer but jumped up from the bed. Eragon made to stop him but Cyril was too quick for him. He dashed over to Aurora and slid out of sight under her wing.

_Go away. _Aurora commanded when Eragon approached.

_Why won't you listen? We don't work for the king. _Eragon finished saying in the ancient language.

Aurora stared at him for a while until finally giving in. _Sorry for the way I acted earlier, we've been tricked by the king's men several times._

_Don't worry about it. Anyway, I am just curious where you two came from._

_Cyril and I have been prisoners in Galbatorix's hold all our lives. I grew up watching him get tortured every day, ever since he was a baby. Both his parents were killed in battle before he could even see. He was sold into slavery and tried to escape. Unfortunately he was captured and thrown into the king's cell with me. When I met him he was only around seven years old. I raised him and taught him how to defend himself, that's why he doesn't feel comfortable around humans or elves. He never trusted them, he only trusted me and Shruiken. Yes Shruiken was actually the one who helped us escape. He isn't evil, he is only being forced to listen to the king. _

Eragon seemed satisfied and told Arya what she had said.

You have met Saphira I assume? 

_Yes, and I am curious to see how Cyril will react to her. I'll get him._

Eragon called Saphira while Aurora drug Cyril out from under her wing.

_Little one don't worry they _won'_t hurt you._

_Okay._

Cyril leaned up on Aurora's side and snuggled up to her. Aurora pulled him onto her back and followed Eragon out towards Saphira.

_Sorry for the way I acted Saphira._

_Don't mention it._

Saphira noticed Cyril sitting on Aurora's back and walked over to him. She stuck out her nose and nuzzled him. To her surprise he grabbed onto her snout and began to scratch her on the neck.

End Chapter 2 part 1

I didn't have much time to write so I split this chapter into two sections. Review Now!!!!!


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: This is a rewrite of my last chapter. I was in a rush yesterday and shouldn't have put that chapter up. It wasn't ready.

-

-

--

-

-

_Aurora. _A sleepy Saphira as she stretched.

_Yes Saphira. _Aurora responded.

_I have a question. If you don't mind telling, how is Cyril able to talk to you? He isn't a rider._

_I really cannot answer that question. He has always been able to talk to me. He spoke to Shruikan also but not as mush as me. He is very intelligent, in fact he was the one who got us away from the king._

_I see. Where did you come from? I didn't know any other dragons were alive._

_I came from somewhere else, an island. I was the only survivor of a massive storm. I came here and was captured by the king. _

_So that's when you met Cyril?_

_Yes. _

_Why doesn't he talk to anyone? He speaks to you but to no one else._

_He is shy. Cyril likes to stay away from people. As you can see, he is affectionate. _Aurora said as she lifted her wing to reveal Cyril snuggled against her underbelly.

Saphira laughed and stood up. _You haven't eaten. Are you hungry?_

_Not really._

_Very well but I am going to hunt._

_Do me a favor Saphira. Take Cyril with you._

_Why?_

_I want him to get used to you. I want him to have someone that he can look to if anything would happen to me._

_As you wish. _

Aurora stood up and picked up Cyril in between her lips. She dropped him on Saphira's back and nuzzled him gently. He woke up and stared at Aurora.

_Cyril, you are going to hunt with Saphira today. You can trust her._

Cyril didn't answer but glared at Aurora. Saphira walked away to tell Eragon she was leaving. She spotted him with Arya and trotted over to them. Saphira pulled back her teeth and glared at Arya.

_Where are you two going? _

_Relax Saphira. We are only going to discuss the Varden's next attack. _Eragon replied.

_Where are you going to talk about it? _

_Our tent._

Saphira growled and stood between the two of them. She shot Arya a nasty look and pulled back her teeth.

_Saphira, it is strictly business. _Arya said.

_He is mine and don't you forget it._

_I won't._

Saphira turned to Eragon and covered her teeth with her lip again.

_Don't anything you wouldn't do in front of me. Got it?_

_You are being very rude Saphira. I'll try not to do anything but I might forget. _Eragon teased.

_For your sake you had better not forget. _Saphira growled before turning to leave.

-

-

-

--

--

--

Authors note: This was a short chapter wasn't it? I still want reviews and you telling me whether or not this chapter was better than the old version.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Saphira had been flying around for hours and had finally found something to eat. She glided down to the ground just out of sight of a large buck. Saphira crouched down and Cyril slid off her back.

_Cyril, are your legs hurt? You weren't on a saddle._

Cyril didn't answer but shivered.

_Are you cold?_ Saphira asked. _You could get under my wing you know. _

Saphira lifted up her wing and Cyril crawled under it. Saphira took her eyes off the buck and inspected his legs. To her surprise, his legs weren't even scratched by her scales. Cyril had found himself and tight spot in between her side and thigh. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her side.

_You are mimicking a dragon hatchling, why? _Saphira asked.

Once again, Cyril didn't answer and snuggled deeper into her side. Saphira sighed and looked back where the buck was. It had wondered closer and was within her reach. She lowered her head and prepared to strike. She jumped up and bit down into the deer's back. She drug it back towards her and killed it quickly. Saphira seemed pleased with the kill and offered some to Cyril who accepted it gratefully.

_At least you are eating. _Saphira said.

Saphira reached her tail around and tickled his belly with her tail. Cyril, who assumed she was playing, grabbed a hold of her tail and squeezed it tightly.

_Let go! _Saphira laughed as she tugged at it.

Cyril obviously was having fun because he pulled back and held it protectively against him.

_We should go back. I don't want to leave Eragon alone with Arya for too long._

Saphira lifted Cyril onto her back with her tail and jumped into the air. After a few minutes of flying Saphira glanced back to see if Cyril was okay. She gasped. He was gone.

_Cyril!_

Saphira suddenly felt a tug on her tail. She turned and saw Cyril perched right on the tip of it.

_How does he do that? It took me ages to get Eragon to try it. _

Saphira saw the Varden camp below and dove. Cyril slipped and gripped her tail tighter to prevent from falling. Saphira landed with a thud and Cyril jumped to the ground.

Eragon was walking towards them with Arya by his side. Saphira growled threateningly at the two and separated them with her tail. She reached her long neck down and picked up Eragon by his shirt with her teeth.

_Let go of me! _Eragon cried.

_You won't be left alone with her anymore. In fact, you won't be leaving me for a while._

_How long is a while?_

_A few years, maybe more._

_Saphira!_

The blue dragon ignored him and let Cyril climb onto her back. She walked over to her tent and curled around Eragon.

After a few minutes, Aurora entered the tent and picked up Cyril.

_Did you have fun little one? _

_Yes Aurora. _Cyril responded.

_Aurora, why does he act like a dragon hatchling? _Saphira asked.

_Well, he was raised by me and Shruikan. He probably picked it up._

_That is very strange. _

Aurora sat down and curled around Cyril like Saphira did to Eragon.

_Saphira, I was going to sleep with Arya tonight._

_Well, she'll get over it._

_Saphira! What has gotten into you? You won't let me get even close to anyone!_

_I love you and no one will ever take you away from me!_

Please Review!!!!!! Flames are welcome.


	5. Part Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Saphira, Aurora! You must wake up! We are under attack!" Arya yelled from outside the two dragon's tent.

Saphira quickly opened her eyes and jumped up in surprise. Aurora followed soon after. Suddenly, Saphira noticed that Eragon wasn't where he was supposed to be. Aurora seemed to be missing Cyril as well.

_Arya, where is Eragon? _Saphira asked worriedly.

_Murtagh took him and Cyril! You must hurry!_

Saphira quickly ran out of the tent and shot into the air. Aurora followed in unison. One the two dragons were high enough, Saphira saw Murtagh flying away from the battlefield astride Thorn. Aurora roared and shot passed Saphira in pursuit.

_Aurora help! _Cyril cried from Thorn's talons.

_I am coming little one! _

Within a few minutes, Saphira and Aurora had caught Thorn and were preparing to strike.

_Aurora, Saphira, if you attempt to hurt Thorn I will order him to kill Eragon and Cyril. Now, be good dragons and follow me back to Uru'bean._

Saphira growled threateningly but had no choice but to listen to Murtagh. For the safety of the two boys, they must do as the red rider wished.

**Several hours later:**

Thorn landed with a thud and walked with light feet to avoid crushing either of the people that were clenched in his claws.

_Follow me. _Thorn said to both Aurora and Saphira.

The three dragons ascended several flights of stairs in the king's castle before reaching the throne room. The king was waiting for them with his arms behind his back and a smile on his face.

Thorn released Eragon and Cyril and Murtagh dismounted. Eragon seemed fine but Cyril seemed shaken by the event. As soon as Cyril stood up, he ran over to Aurora and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"How sweet." Galbatorix sneered. "How I have missed you two."

_Shut up. _Aurora said sternly.

"Thorn, take our guests down to the dragon hold. Murtagh, take Eragon and Cyril down to the torture chambers."

_Why are you taking only them? Are you afraid to torture us? _Saphira asked as she approached Eragon.

"No, but Eragon's pain will go through the bond you share with him. You will feel everything he does." Galbatorix said with a sneer.

_If you try to take Cyril from me I will kill you where you stand. _Aurora growled.

"If you try to kill me I will destroy this." The king said as he pulled out an emerald egg.

_You wouldn't! _Saphira cried.

"I wouldn't test him Saphira. I will be fine. I am worried about Cyril though. He didn't do so well with Thorn."

_I agree with you on that Eragon._

"Thorn, take the two dragons down to the dragon hold. I will torture Eragon and Cyril myself."

Eragon hugged Saphira again but willingly followed Murtagh. Cyril however was very reluctant to let go of Aurora and had to be convinced by the blue dragon. Eventually, Cyril was pulled away from Aurora by Murtagh and drug out of the room by Galbatorix. He never took his eyes off Aurora as she disappeared from sight with Saphira.

After a few minutes of walking, the group was stopped by the king and Cyril was drug into a dark room with the king. For a few minutes, only silence was heard until Cyril screamed in pain. Eragon buried his head in his arms and heard the screaming for what seemed like hours.

_What has he done to deserve this? _Eragon thought.

After several more hours, Galbatorix came out of the room and was dragging Cyril by the hair.

"You idiot boy! Why won't you talk to me?" Galbatorix yelled.

Eragon gasped at the condition Cyril was in. Somehow, his wounds were healing right before his eyes. Cyril seemed to still be in extreme pain though.

"Do you want me to take him back to Aurora?" Murtagh asked.

"No. Once I am done with Eragon, they will spend a week away from their dragons."

"Master, you remember what happened when Cyril was separated from her for only two days. He nearly died."

"I know."

"Now Eragon, it is your turn." Galbatorix sneered.

"Why do Cyril's wounds heal like that?" Eragon asked.

"Cyril is part dragon." Galbatorix replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Several weeks had passed and each day Cyril's condition grew worse and Galbatorix grew more furious with him. The two boys hadn't been allowed to their dragons ever since they had arrived and were being tortured daily. Suddenly, their cell door opened and Galbatorix entered with a grin on his face.

"I have good news for you." He said with a grin.

"What is that?" Eragon asked as he stood up.

"I am going to let you see your dragons again."

At these words, Cyril looked up from his ball he had curled into and stared in disbelief at the king.

"Let's go."

Eragon stood up and pulled Cyril to his feet. They then followed the king out of the cell. After walking up a few flights of stairs, Eragon could see Saphira standing in the hall waiting for him.

_Saphira! _

Eragon broke into a run and hugged Saphira around the next.

_I missed you little one. Please don't strangle me._

_Sorry._

After a few minutes, Eragon released Saphira and turned to see Cyril struggling against the king's magic.

"Eragon, you and Saphira may return to the stables." Galbatorix sneered.

"What about Cyril?"

"Let's just say our little dragon-boy will have an interesting time in Azorn for a few days. Maybe he'll want to talk after that."

Suddenly, Aurora ran at the king and dove at his feet.

_Have mercy! Don't send him there! _

Eragon had never seen a dragon beg before. Aurora had tears running down her face.

"Cyril will be spending 48 hours there. Then he may see you."

Suddenly, Cyril vanished and Aurora broke into a fit of tears. Galbatorix began to laugh and walked out of the room.

_Aurora, where is Azorn? _Saphira asked.

_It is a place where savages live. A seaport for pirates._

_Will Cyril be hurt?_

_No. He will be safe._

_Then why are you so upset?_

_That place is the farthest he can be separated from me. He has never been too far away._

_How will that affect him?_

_He will become depressed. Last time it happened, he wouldn't eat or drink. He almost died of grief. That was only for a few hours. _

Sorry for the short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Author's note: Come on guys, no reviews for the past TWO chapters. Tut Tut.**

Two days had past and Aurora was growing very nervous. The king should have brought Cyril back by now. What had happened to him? Why wasn't he being returned to her? The king was evil but she never knew him to break a promise.

Suddenly, a crack of thunder roared and Eragon, who was under Saphira's wing to keep out of the rain, jumped in surprise.

_Are you scared of the thunder little one? _Saphira teased.

_No! It just…surprised me. I am worried about Cyril. How could he be part dragon?_

_That is a question that I do not have an answer to young one. I've asked Aurora but she says it is a secret between her and Cyril._

Suddenly, a man came into view through the downpour. He was accompanied by an extremely large dragon with happened to be Shruikan.

_Cyril! _Aurora cried.

The blue dragon shot out into the rain and pulled Cyril off of Shruikan's back, completing ignoring the king.

_Did he hurt you? _

To Aurora's surprise, she didn't receive an answer. Cyril slid off her back and turned his back to her.

_Don't do that to me Cyril. I hate it when you ignore me._

"You have your boy back, for now. I have business to attend to so Shruikan will make sure you don't try anything." The king said as he left the group.

_Aurora, has Cyril spoken to you? _Shruikan asked.

_No, and it's beginning to worry me. Cyril, get under my wing. You are already soaked._

Once again, she was ignored and Cyril simply stared at her from outside of the dragon hold. Suddenly, he jumped into the air and pulled himself onto the roof of the dragon hold.

_Cyril! No!_

Aurora leapt out into the rain and looked up to see Cyril perched on the tip of the building.

_Cyril, get down! There is a thunderstorm if you haven't noticed!_

_Aurora, what is he doing? _Saphira asked. _I've never seen him ignore you like this._

He is testing me. He believes that I will let him get into danger and won't stop him.

Suddenly, Eragon ran from Saphira's side and pulled himself onto the roof.

_Eragon!_

Saphira walked out into the rain and saw Eragon walking towards Cyril. Slowly, Eragon approached the boy and reached out his hand. With each step Eragon took, Cyril took one back.

"Cyril!" Eragon yelled over the pouring rain and wind. "Grab my hand!"

Upon hearing this, Cyril glared at Eragon and held on leg over the side of the building, daring Eragon to come any closer.

Fearing for Cyril's life, Eragon grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him back to what you might call safety.

As Eragon's hand made contact with Cyril's, something triggered in Cyril's mind. He jumped off the side of the building, pulling Eragon down with him.

**Author's note: At least give me 1 REVIEW!! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY FOR THE LAST ****2 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
